1. Field
The field relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of setting a driving voltage thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and method resulting in reduced power.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various flat panel display devices that have light weight and small volume when compared to a cathode ray tube have been developed. Among the flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device, which uses an organic compound as light emitting material, has various advantages in view of brightness and color purity so that it has been viewed as a next generation display device.
The organic light emitting display device as described above is coupled between supply lines of high power voltage and low power voltage and use organic light emitting diodes OLED emitting light of a brightness corresponding to data signals to display an image.
In order to allow the organic light emitting diodes to emit light uniformly during the emission periods of each frame, the voltage difference between the high power voltage and the low power voltage, that is, a driving voltage, should be sufficiently stable.
To this end, in the general organic light emitting display device, the driving voltage is set, having a voltage margin of about 30%, so that the sufficient driving voltage is determined based on the fluctuation in the driving voltage by the temperature characteristics of the organic light emitting diodes themselves and on the deviation in the driving voltage according to the emission colors.
However, the organic light emitting display device is typically operated according to an assumed condition. Therefore, the conventional voltage margin set by considering all conditions including even unnecessary conditions leads to unnecessary power consumption, thereby causing an unnecessary increase in power consumption.